A Suspect or Something Eltes
by To Do Have Done
Summary: So I got this idea from some 50's to 30's dick move's and thought of crosing them with KP, so I did at 3 in the morning.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I owe nothing of the KP world, all I owe will be stated at the end of the chapter they first aper in.

Warning: I have LD so spelling can be bad ( to learn more about LD check my pro.)

AN: So sue me, I was watching some old detective moves and thought "hay I can write a KP fic based off this"so hear it is. _All lines written like this is the narration,_ and to get the full feel of this, picketer it in black and white, I tried to give the old 50's dick moves a newer twist so no old slang sorry to the fans of that kind of stuff. PS a Fedora is the type of hat most famously worn by the Blues Brothers.

SN: For all intensive purposes Kim, Ron, so forth are 25, takes place in Middleton.

A Suspect or Something Eltes

part 1

We come a door whit a frosted glass window with the words ' Mike Simon PI' stenciled on it.

_Hi tear, this is a story about a case I had about a year back. _Cut to the inside of the office, seeing a tall thin man, waring black dress pants, a white tee shirt, Fedora, with his feat on his desk.On his desk was a computer, a phone, and an over flowing ash try.

_Thats me, I know what your thinking, no I have no secretary, I do my own failing. Gives me something to do when it's slow, unfortunately I did all that last slow period, thats OK I got $5000 for helping the police in a cereal rapist case a week ago so no problem whit that for now. It was about quoter to eight so I was about to take off then I herd a knock on the door._

"Come in, the door's open." _I said. She walked in, she was about average hight, shoulder length brown hair, well billet, and waring a nice black dress._

"Hello are you Mike Simon?" _She asked me._

"You don't read much do ya? What does the door say?" _I answer rather annoyed at the question._

"I'm Bonnie Rockwaller, do you recognize the name?"

"No, not relay."_I lied, of cores I know that name, the police had been on the TV about her fathers murder, but Ive been in this business long enough to know not to tip your card's until you know the game._

"Well, my father has been mered and I want you on the case." _I kinda gathered that, why alts would she be hear?_

"Do the cops have any suspects at this point?" _Of cores I knew their was, thy had two in custody and three with not enough evidence to holed them._

"Yea" _She threw a file on my desk_. "hears all the info you should need, suspect, crime seen evidence, autopsy." _I looked at the folder the suspect where a mix of names I knew and didn't know. They read like this, Josh Mankey: Bonnie's and Kim's ex, Lenard Switch: a known drug dealer, Marve Newman: leader of a small town gang, Kim Possible: world crime fighter, Ron Stoppable: Kim's side kick/ boy friend._

" So what you want me to do is...?" _I knew she thought the cops had the wrong person._

"Do you recognize any name's in their?"

"No." _I lied , how could I live in Middleton and not know Kim and Ron._

"You don't watch much TV do you?"

_I was starting to see wear she was going on she had her owe top suspect. "_Not really. Why don't you spell it out real simple for me."

"I want you to look at Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable."

_Ha I knew it. _" OK my fee is 700 a day, expenses, and 1000 advance." _Their was something off about this case, something toled me she was not telling me everything._

" You got the job. Where do I sine?"

"You will, of cores want receipt for the expenses." _I handed her the papers to sine and she gave me my check for an advance. "_I will call you every three days to up date, unless I go under cover."

"Sound's good I'll talk to you then" _She terned and left my office._

_I looked at the time, It was almost nine thirty. I decided to head home and look over the file at my apartment. As I walked to my Chevy lumina I already was looking at the girl with suspicion, one of three things was going on with her. She actually thought Kim or Ron did it, she felt that someone needed punishment and their was a beef, or it was a "it's not me it's them" stricter._

_As I heated some left over pasta in the microwave and muled over the case file. It would seam that Mr. Rockwaller had been stabbed in the throat in his front yard, he died quickly but as a result of suffocation and choking on his blood. Kim found him and tried to resuscitates him but with no avail, Ron found her and called 911, the only witness was the lady across the street but the first thing she saw was Ron on the seen. Fat lota help that gives me. I puled my food out of the nukeer and sat down to eat and keep reading over the case. Clues consisted of the knife; a double sided hunting knife, and a single strand of red hair probably Kim's. After I finished eating I went to sleep, I decided to head to the apartment that Kim and Ron lived at and ask them._

Hit me with a review, receive a reply and a thank you, even if you think it sucks._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

_I awoke at about 8:30 AM, I looked at the calender it was march 16 Wednesday, I had lots track of the week so far. I showers, ate and got driest. I decided to go with a pair of black jeans, a Gray tee shirt, my standard black fedora, and threw on my leather trench coat, It is kinda Kelsey but it covers up my Glock nicely. I waked down to my car, another fucking parking ticket on my whined shelled, I swear that meatier made is out to get me. I thew it on the ground and hoped in. Kim and Ron lived on the other side of town but I was in no rush, they would sill be tear unless they where on a mission. As I drove to the place I repeated the three big things I had learned from this work, fact's can lie, a hunch can be wrong, and an ass can be coved with ether but never Teflon. I pulled up to the apartment, It was a nice place for a young couple to start tear life together, well trimmed lawn, nice pant job. I walked in the first mane door and looked at the buzzer, Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable # 108. I preset the button._

_I herd a female voice over the intercom. _"Hello?" _I knew it was Kim._

"Mike Simon PI mama, I would like to talk to you and your boyfriend about the Rockwaller case." _I herd the second mane door click, telling to come in._

_I got to the door, it was open. "_Hello? Can I come in?"

_I herd a male voice._"Yes." _That was obviously Ron._

_As I steeped in the apartment I saw them siting around the kitchen table. _"What can we do for you?" _Kim asked me._

"Well, I would like to talk to you about your involvement in the Rockwaller case, and a bit of history with the family."

"I thought the case was close to being closed." _Ron just asked the most hated question by a PI._

"Not quite. Just some loose ends that need to be taken care of." _Not quiet a lie, but not the truth._

"You can ask us any thing you want, we got nothing to hide." _Kim just made the verbal part easy but the mental part hared. Now I had to figure out the lie's and the Truth._

"Do you mined if you husband leaves the room?"

"I'm not her husband just yet, we got engaged a year ago and are still planing the wedding." _Ron gave me a look that said "thank's for the complement." He gave Kim a kiss then left. I took a seat across from her._

"Would you like a drink?" _Kim asked me._

"Yea, just water thank you." _I wasn't sher if she was trying to be hospitable or delay the question's. I decided to go with the lesser of two evils._

_She place the glass of water in front of me, I took a sip. _"Thanks again. So how do you know the Rockwaller's?" _I needed to know why she was a suspect._

"Well, me and Bonnie met in grade school and their has been... friction between us."_She tried to fined a nice way of saying she is a bitch._

"We shared some crushes and some... interest's, as well we where on the cheer squad, she always was jellos of the fact I was captain."_ Things still need to come out hear, I think she knew what was coming next._

"So, tell me about Mankey."

"She dated him when we broke up, I think it was because she said yes when I said no, If you get me?"_ I was never good with girls, but I did know how to read a sub text._

"Yea, I get it. Do you think you could tell me why he is a suspect?" _I had already formulated a thought but wanted to have it... recharged._

"Well, Bonnie's father was never around much, I guise when he fond out she was going with an "art fag" it hit the fan."

"So he made her brake up with her?" _Once again i asked a questing I knew the answer to._

"From what I herd, it was a little more than that. She told him what her father had said and he went on a rant, "IF THAT MOUTHER FUCKER THINKS HE CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND NOT DO HE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! I'll kill that peach of shit!" was what I herd he said."

_That was not quit what I was expecting, an all in out threat on his life, I can see why he was still in custody. _"Thank you miss Possible, can you send you other half in now?"

"Of cores. Ron it's time for your side of it." _I knew for a fact that he had over herd the conversation, but this was not an interrogation, mealy trying to find the truth in an avalanche of lye's._

"How may I help you Mr. Simon?" _He sat down as Kim left. I had to know what his possible involvement was with the family._

"I'll make this quick, no need to wast your and your significant other's time, moor than I already have." _I was already thinking of striking them off the list of suspects, but I reminded my self "a hunch can be wrong."_

"No need detective, we got all the time in the world, no work today for us."_Looking back I should have asked what they did for a living, but something like that always comes out if need be._

"Well suer, I just need to know the history of you and Rockwaller's." _I could already guise Kim and Ron had known each other since they could remember, it was an easy fit._

"Well, I met her bout two day's after Kim, she always seemed to take issue with me. Think it had something to do with the feud between her and Kim." _This guy was a peace of work. I could have toled him that, whats next? She beguilingly liked him but never said anything because of Kim._

"Stuff kind got worse between us after I was team mascot, and worse between her and Kim when we started dating." _Well not in so many words but purity much what I thought._

"Thank you and your misses, I think I got what I need, but if I need more info, minded if I come by?"

"No big detective Simon, any time we can help." _Kim had a way of making what had just happen seam like it was the most natural thing in the world._

"Thank's I may not need to"

_I decided to take my leave before things got to personal, I hate to see lovers fight about things that happened long ago. I was seeing the theory behind what Bonnie's was thinking, if she indeed think one of them did it, but I could also see two moor theory's on why she had me on the case, one it was the best way for me to track down the real person she wonted, or she was wanting to hook up with Mankey again. So many fact's to go thew, if my theory about her wanting me to fined a new suspect was right I had my work cut out for me. I decided to have a talk with Mankey and fined out the story tear. Next stop Middleton medium security prison._

_As I drove to the jail house I had a strange thought cross my mined, what if Bonnie had no intention of having me look at Kim and Ron, it was just an excise to get me on the case. Grate another angel. I looked at the clock in my car, 12:17, lunch at the prison, better grab some my self. I puled in to the drive threw at the moo cow, always hated the name, but it was close. The casher took my order, I payed and ate in the car. Maybe it was time to start working the new angel, maybe I could dismiss one of my hences about Bonnie._

_I called the number Bonnie had given to me. "_Hello?" _She answered._

"Miss Rockwaller, I just thought I would give you the status on the case."

"Oh, I was not expecting you to phone me so quickly. What have you found?" _It was almost like she didn't want to know, not at this point anyway._

"Well, I looked at Kim and Ron, nothing the cop's didn't already have. I am just heading to the prison to talk to Josh Mankey." _I embellished the truth a bit but this was not an update just working an angel._

"Why are you going to see Josh?"

"In order for me to fined who did it, I need to fined who didn't do it." _I was beginning to think my new angel was wrong._

"That makes sense, so why did you call me for that?"

"Just thought you would like to know that I was doing my job." _That was half truth full._

"OK, you know how to fined me if you need something. Say hi to him for me, could you?"

"Yea, that might be arranged. Well I better let you go, bey Mis Rockwaller." _The call ended. I still had the thought that I was on the case for alternative resins, but might not be what I thought. I headed to see Mankey, maybe another talk might clear my head._

_As I entered the prison I was relieved to see Kevin working the gate, he was a small, round man, and he seamed to envy me and how I presented my self. He waved me threw, he still owe's me for helping him catch his wife with another man, but I'll take the IOU if it meant a get out of jail free cared., should I need it._

_As I sat and waited for the garred's to bring me the suspect, I stared at the walls, this was not the happiest place on earth, I felt no emotion for the people in her that should be in hear, but the innocent had it bad._

_They brought Josh to the other side of the visiting booth. "_Who the hell are you?"

"Mike Simon PI, I need to know what you have to do with the Rockwaller case."

"Look man, I didn't do anything this is all a big misunderstanding." _Yep he was an artist, still don't see what people see in them._

"Not what I was asking, how do you know the family?"

"Well, I went out with Bonnie for a few year's, then her father made her brake up with me."

"Josh, It was a little more than that, wasn't it?"

"Well, you seam to have a good handle on it, now hit the rode." _He got up and left. I was still trying to think of what he saw that he thought I should see. I steeped out of the prison yarded and lit a smoke. One thing was for certain I had more questions than answers, I decided to go see Folklore, my man on the street, he might shed some light on this._

AN:Kevin is my crater.You won't see me post for parable two mouths for I am going on a trip to perform stand up and wont be around a computer for a long time. Still send rewires and I will write back as soon as I can.


End file.
